Cubicles or office workstations are partially enclosed workspaces that are separated by partitions. The purpose of these workspaces is to create working areas that, to an extent, isolate office workers and reduce distractions in the open workspace setting. They provide desk space so that workers may perform work and focus on their work without too much interruption. Cubicles and other types of open office spaces are a necessity in buildings where there may not be enough private rooms for each individual to have their own office. For economical reasons, and/or due to preference, and/or due to necessity, companies rely on an open office space/environment such as a warehouse or shared space where other companies are using/renting space. In order to divide space and provide office areas with partial walls, desks, and drawers, and sometimes even different space for different companies, a cubicle is needed.
Most existing cubicle systems are formed with partition walls that allow for smaller, individual office spaces to be created. These systems usually encompass short walls or panels that form a square or cube structure with at least one open side. This enables people to have their own small desk area for working, often with a computer, while not taking up a substantial amount of space in the building. These types of systems allow for more people to work in an open environment. These existing systems, however, do not offer the privacy of an enclosed office with walls. The panels that divide each work setting are usually short and do not offer privacy and security in the form of an enclosed roof with a door. Due to the low walls or partitions and the instability of the structures, it would not be possible to install a door. Lighting is also often an issue, as such open space systems do not include integral lighting. Permanent lighting needs to be installed over the workspaces.
Most existing systems are uniform and simple. The partition walls are commonly made of a metal frame material covered in fabric and many of these systems include attachable desks or furniture that match the partitions. In a large setting where many systems are placed, the area can appear dull and unattractive.
Existing partition systems may be attached in some locations to a permanent wall for stabilization. Some types of systems include a floor track that is set up first and then panels are inserted to create the desired shape of the work space. In many buildings with open areas in which existing systems are placed, concrete flooring may be uneven (sloped or wavy) causing the partitions to be lopsided and/or uneven. This can negatively impact the rest of the office system, causing any attached furniture or desks to be lopsided/uneven.
There is a need for a device and system that is easily installed in open spaces and adjustable to different configurations. There is a need for a device that allows for the location of privacy doors in any location on the structure, doors that can be closed and locked. There is a need for an adjustable open space office system that creates secure, private offices with closable and lockable doors, offices with walls that are tall and do not permit easy viewing inside over the top of the wall. There is a need for an open space adjustable office system that provides lighting for the space without installation of permanent light fixtures on the ceilings above the compartments/offices. There is a need for an easy to install and remove adjustable office system for open office spaces that is sturdy and strong. There is a need for a professional looking adjustable office system for creating office spaces within an open area that looks professional, including one with walls made, in part, from glass.